


That Desire Never Fades

by agapeandzoe



Series: Hot and Heavy [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: CaBenson, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapeandzoe/pseuds/agapeandzoe
Summary: Another chapter from the "Hot and Heavy" series.S/N: This takes place after the It Was Always You chapter in the “Memories” section (Chapter 85).Plenty more where this came from. Please check me out on FF, where I started. My username is agapeandzoe





	That Desire Never Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Another chapter form the "Hot and Heavy" series.
> 
> S/N: This takes place after the It Was Always You chapter in the “Memories” section (Chapter 85). 
> 
>  
> 
> Plenty more where this came from. Please check me out on FF, where I started. My username is agapeandzoe

That Desire Never Fades

Alex watched as Olivia slowly closed the door behind her and locked it. The brunette then turned around and the corner of the left side of her mouth lifted slightly, those cocoa eyes filled with lust. She set her clutch on the chair next to the door and slunk towards her then, casually, intentionally, her eyes never once leaving her own.

Closer still and she was right in front of her body—not quite touching—but Alex could feel the heat between them, the magnetism that wanted to pull them even closer.

Alex closed her mouth and swallowed, her eyes focused on the brunette's full, awaiting lips, before scanning back upward and looking back into those seductive eyes.

The blonde smiled and reached up to her wife's face, her grin growing. "This was such a wonderful day, Liv," she said softly. "Thank you for treating me like a queen, Babe." She cocked her head to the side and let her thumbs move to and fro slowly, feeling the smoothness beneath her pads.

Olivia's hands on her hips then, their bodies inching even closer now, bellies touching, and a firm clutching to the fabric on her dress, the flesh of her lower back being gripped with want. "You deserved every minute of it, Al." The brunette detective's voice was low, gentle, yearning.

She watched Olivia swallow then, those brown eyes scanning her face, dipping down to her cleavage, then upward along her neck, jaw, and then back to her mouth.

"I want you, Alex. I have wanted you so badly today, Babe." Olivia tried a smile but the desire on her face overpowered any glimmer of joviality. "You look…" Olivia shook her head and scanned her face again, "…I'm the luckiest woman to get to be with such a beautiful wife…make love to you…live and parent with you…exist with you…" She swallowed again, her eyes focusing on Alex's mouth, her eyes watering. Her eyes then returned to the blonde's and she smiled. "I don't know how I got so lucky."

Alex held Olivia's jaw in her hands now. "I'm the lucky one, Liv. I have always been the lucky one." She leaned in and let her mouth come within millimeters of her wife's, feeling her hot breath on her mouth as she closed her eyes and savored the closeness, the scent of sandalwood and amber entering her senses, the warm softness of her body, those breasts now pressed against her own.

Then she moved in even closer and pressed her mouth to Olivia's, feeling the plushness, the reciprocation, her wife opening wider to allow entry, two mouths languidly tasting, tongues brushing, lips gliding.

And Alex felt her knees go weak, almost buckling beneath her from the intensity of the kiss. Hands gripping her lower back firmly then and the kiss broke, the blonde keeping her eyes closed.

She felt Olivia begin to jostle in front of her and she opened her eyes to find the brunette smiling and laughing. "You OK?"

Alex grinned back and shook her head. "It's just…Liv…you have always been able to do this to me, Babe. Since the first time we were intimate. Remember?"

Olivia bit her lower lip, her smile increasing. "I remember that time very well, Al. God…I wanted you so badly. I had wanted you for months before that finally happened."

Alex felt Olivia's hands at the back of her head then, her bobby pins being removed one by one.

"I used to fantasize about you, you know…" Olivia continued.

"Oh, yeah?" Alex raised her eyebrows.

Olivia nodded, continuing with the pin removal. "Mmm, hmm…and I used to get so hot and bothered…"

"Did you...do something about it?" Alex questioned, feeling her body warm further.

"Of course. Didn't you?"

"Nightly, Liv…" Alex smiled.

"I knew it…"

"You did? How?" Alex felt her hair fall along her middle back then and then felt her wife's forearms on her shoulders.

"Because of the way you looked at me, Alex. I could tell in your eyes, when I'd catch you watching me, your mouth open, that you were saving that image for later use."

Alex opened her mouth to dispute but then closed it and smiled instead. "So you saw it? That obvious, huh?"

Olivia nodded as she slipped her arms around her waist and then slowly began walking Alex backwards. "And I know that I had the same look and, rest assured, I had the same plan…"

They made it to the dresser and, still pressed to her, Olivia leaned forward, the blonde leaning backward, and set the hair pins on the surface of the bureau before returning to the blonde.

"And did you?" Alex leaned her face closer, their mouths almost there once again.

Olivia nodded, her lips now barely touching, "Uh-huh…and I got off so quickly, Al…just thinking of you…this body right here…this mouth. And you know what?"

Alex felt her zipper being lowered then, easily, gently, expertly. "What?"

"I still think about you, Al, at inappropriate times, and still get the same sensations and all I want to do is find you…" Olivia smiled, "…wherever you are, and be with you…"

Alex nodded, feeling her face go suddenly serious.

"Do you know how much I still want you all the time?" Olivia's face held the same candor.

"It must be the same way I want you all the time, Liv. It's just harder, that's all."

Olivia nodded. "It is, Al. But it never fades."

Alex shook her head and then watched as Olivia took a step backward, her hands on Alex's waist.

"I have a new outfit I bought that I want to show you." Olivia smiled.

The two interlaced hands now, letting fingertips play with each other's, skin gliding over skin.

"Mmmm. Is it for you or for me?" Alex returned the grin.

"It's definitely for both of us, Babe. Me to feel sexy and you to…" Olivia began giggling, "…I guess also feel sexy…"

"I can't wait to see it," Alex offered.

"Give me five minutes?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"Take all the time you need, Babe. I'm gonna get comfortable, too…"

Olivia kissed her once more and then turned and sashayed into the bathroom, ass swinging enticingly as she moved. She reached the threshold and reached in and flipped the light on, looked back and smirked and then entered, closing the door behind her.

Alex took a deep breath, feeling her whole body buzz with anticipation, ready to see her wife in her new ensemble. Ready to feel, smell, and taste her wife. And ready to feel all of those feelings that had never faded and had never gone anywhere from their lives or their love.

Olivia exited the bathroom, tightening the ties on her thigh-high, black, sheer robe, and entered to a dim room, only one bedside table on and what appeared to be a scarf, thrown over the shade to give the room a softer, gentler glow. She flipped the light switch off and looked straight ahead, spotting her wife sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed.

And she looked absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful.

The way the golden light was hitting her right side, lighting half of her body and face, her lean body sitting there in an off-white lacy bra and matching panties set, her motherly breasts pushed up enticingly, those long, toned, creamy legs, knees together, the flat yet femininity of her belly, those sexy hips, and that flaxen hair that was now resting in front of each of her shoulders, the ends just barely grazing her nipples.

And those black frames.

Alex still had her glasses on and, somehow, this still had a lascivious effect on the brunette. Even to this day. It had worked back then when Alex had just begun working as an ADA and it still worked for the brunette to this day—married, careers having altered somewhat, three teenage children at home.

And she smiled at one more thing she noticed—the bedspread that was now neatly folded on a chair next to the table.

The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at this time-honored and predictable routine of her wife's. The bedspread was always the first thing to go in a hotel room of any kind and, apparently, this establishment had been no exception.

Olivia moved to the dresser across from the foot of the bed and opened the top right drawer, her gaze still on the blonde, those blue eyes transfixed on her.

"God, Olivia…" Alex husked. "You look so sexy, Babe."

Olivia only smiled as she reached inside and took out a three-wick, sandalwood candle and lighter that she had placed in there earlier. She shut the drawer with her hip and set the candle on top of the dresser and removed the lid.

She held the lighter and turned the tiny metal wheel with her thumb—one, two, three times—a spark illuminating as she lit the three wicks slowly, watching each flame ignite in a tall, glowing pillar.

"I guess you like it so far?" Olivia questioned as she slid the candle further away from the edge and set the lighter down.

Olivia felt her wife's body then, pressed up behind her, hands going to her hips, clenching.

"I think what's underneath this robe is gonna turn me on even more," Alex breathed against her ear, hands sliding up to her waist.

"I guess you'll have to find out," Olivia answered, angling her head to the right.

Olivia felt her wife's mouth then, on the left side column, her hot breath there before those sensual lips were pressed to her flesh, kissing and sucking firmly, yet slowly. The brunette felt her wife's tongue gliding along her skin, that strong muscle so adept, hitting the points along her nape and pulse points that caused the warmth to enter her core and a wetness seep from her without hesitation.

Olivia reached back with her left hand and cradled the back of her wife's head and reached back with her right and cupped the blonde's backside firmly, letting out a slow, shaky breath as Alex's kissing and gentle sucking continued.

The brunette felt her robe ties being loosened then, her wife easily untying them, until the front of her robe was open and she could feel the air of the room brush along her now-exposed front.

"Jesus, Liv…" Alex separated the lapels of the sheer, black fabric even further, revealing an equally transparent black bra and panty set.

Each piece was embellished with raised black threaded flowers adorning them in a pattern. But the brunette's nipples were peaked, mocha in hue, the almost nonexistence of the material making that particular area more than a focal point. The panties—just as see-through, exposed the brunette's neat patch of hair, the strings of the bikini sitting just along her pelvic bone.,

Alex slipped the robe off of her shoulders, those blue eyes not once leaving her body in their reflection, and Olivia obliged by letting it fall to the floor.

The blonde pressed against her again and that plush mouth returned to her flesh, Olivia closing her eyes as she took in every sensation. Warm softness traveling along her upper back, her shoulders, her neck, as she felt fingertips glide along her sides, scarcely making contact with her skin, sending goosebumps over every inch of her flesh. She could feel her nipples pucker instantly, tightening against the fabric of her lingerie, feeling the wetness only enhanced by her wife's touch, and she moaned loudly, taking it all in.

Olivia felt her bra being unhooked then and she allowed her wife to slip it off of her arms, not wanting the contact to end, she kept her eyes closed, the back of her head resting gently on Alex's left shoulder, her body waiting, wanting more of the blonde's touch.

"Touch me, Alex. Everywhere…" Olivia breathed.

Alex's hands then, light fingertips along the sides of her breasts, skimming, gliding along her flesh, the warmth of those slender, strong fingers sending her body into the sensations that would only enhance her sexual experience. Pads of digits then, brushing her sensitive, peaked buds, teasing lightly, the brunette's body jumping from the sensation, the contact, the pleasure, her wife knowing just how to make her body hum.

Then cupping—firm holding of her breasts in the blonde's strong hands, manipulating, kneading, enjoying, and Alex's breathing in her ear. The blonde's arousal could be heard against it, the increasing speed and heaviness undeniable as she continued to pleasure her breasts, the brunette's upper chest always having been an area of extreme sensitivity and arousal.

Left arm cradling her then, Alex's hand holding her right breast, and then her other hand sliding down along her waist to her hip, along her belly, her lower belly and then slipping inside her tiny panties and reaching her sex, letting delicate fingers glide along her slit momentarily before sliding back upward and tracing along her clit.

Olivia's body jumped and she smiled and moaned. "I'm so sensitive right now, Babe," she breathed, eyes still closed, head resting on the blonde.

"That's just the way I want you," Alex replied, slipping her fingers back towards the brunette's center and enticing just in between her lips.

Olivia felt her own breathing begin to increase and she clutched Alex's left hand that was covering her breast and grabbed the dresser with her right hand. She separated her thighs further then and felt those slender digits increase their speed, gently beginning to probe further, before moving back to her tender bud and moving in a circular pattern.

Olivia let out a moan then and felt her brow furrow, her mouth open. "That feels so good, Baby…don't stop."

"I wasn't planning on it, Liv…"

Alex kissed her right cheek then and Olivia opened her eyes, feeling the amazing sensations of her wife pleasuring her. But there was something about seeing her wife's face as she was doing this. And so she opened her eyes. And, looking at her wife in their reflection, she saw exactly what she desired to see—that flushed face that told of the blonde's own lust. The look satisfaction in Alex's eyes was undeniable. For as many times that the blonde had pleasured Olivia, the look on the blonde's face, that state of desire, was always there and always one that only enhanced her own sexual experience.

"Fuck me right here, Alex. I want to watch you fuck me," Olivia breathed.

Alex got a better grip around Olivia's middle, wrapping her left arm around her midsection and then proceeded to let the fingers of her right hand enter her—slowly, gently, carefully, the blonde's mouth going to Olivia's neck again, both of their gazes on each other in the mirror.

And then three digits were inside of her, Alex beginning a thrusting upward, those long fingers disappearing inside of her, the tips of her fore and middle fingers now beginning to hit that spot inside of the brunette that caused the burning, the wobbliness in her legs, the catch in her breath. And she felt it coming as the rhythm continued, increasing in speed and force only slightly, the blonde always able to take cues from Olivia, since the first time.

Olivia felt her eyes roll back into her head then, her face lift further toward the ceiling, her eyes close as the pleasure built and built, the warmth increasing, the climax almost there.

Olivia gasped and moaned, her face tensing, the back of her head digging further into her wife's shoulder, her knees and upper thighs now quavering until she moaned once more and then cried out—loudly, uninhibited—her cries unencumbered and organic as her body released its orgasm.

Her body bucked uncontrollably as the climax ran throughout her, Olivia able to feel her wife's kisses along her neck and the side of her face once more, a few beads of sweat beginning their descent along her temple and along her scalp and in between in her shoulder blades, as her body came down, jumping with every contraction.

Once her orgasm ceased, complete euphoria ran along every fiber of her being, through every nerve, every cell of her body.

One more gentle kiss along her cheek and a gripping of her right breast and Olivia smiled.

"You OK?" Alex questioned. As she removed her fingers.

Olivia smiled wider. "I am more than OK, Al." She moaned. "You're amazing."

"Yeah?" Alex kissed her neck gently.

Olivia nodded and moaned once again. "And always have been, Babe. Only you can do that to my body."

"You came hard, Liv."

"I know, Al…" Olivia agreed softly, "...but…" Olivia lifted her now satiated back off of her wife and turned to face her, placing her hands on the blonde's hips and beginning to walk her backwards once again, this time towards the bed, "…now I'm gonna remind you…" Olivia kissed her gently, "…of how lucky…" she kissed her again, "…we are…" she kissed her once more, "…to not have to fantasize about each other any more…"

Alex smiled as they reached the bed. "Well, then…go ahead and jog my memory, Babe."

"With pleasure, Al." Olivia began to lean her wife backward, holding the middle of her back with the flat of her hand. "With pleasure."


End file.
